Hilo:Nerumi Kaida/@comment-95.18.231.163-20150809142740/@comment-95.18.231.163-20150927164000
Every time I read your comments, I get to listen cheerful Every time I answer I do not have words to express, How much I love you Without your words, I could not live My eyes are fixed on you, And not who you are Sigh to see you, In my arms I sighed in my room, And I could not sleep All day I think of you, In order to see you I always wonder, Why can not you be with me? And always without words, I'm in love Although you see, I can not tell you when you mean to me Because words will surely not me, In my mouth sigh escapes You're everything to me, I give you my world just for you Would you like my heart? This even more in love than I, Your simple words, It fills in me I'm glad to know that you exist, Someday we'll be together forever Nobody ever separate us, And we will live for each other Want to see what is in my heart? Only words of love, I can not say to your face Only love that can not be matched, And love that my heart aches I keep looking if you wrote me, And I'm glad if you did A rose I love you give, Because you're a beauty I love you send a letter, That you read and you save with love I want to give a message, I love you madly I want to give my heart, Because you liked I want my lips together, And merge them with yours and A poem you've written, Because I like you very much I dedicate a smile, From the keyboard of my computer A beautiful love story, I want to make it happen between us A little laughter, I want to hear you For your full lips that I want to kiss Do you accept my love? I hope the answer is yes, Because otherwise I could not live I fall in love every day, And I can not forget Do not forget me, Or I'll be sad And then I will cry and my heart split in two The full moon I look, And you'll look very beautiful And a wish to the stars, I want to touch your hand in mine Take my hand and take me anywhere, Where you take me I'll Want to be my forbidden love? Because if you want me too I'm crazy about your words, Crazy for everything, for you, for your name, your fine art of drawing, for your sense and your spelling I cry for not being around you, My steps take your name "Jennifer" It's a nice name, If your name's as beautiful as I imagine you My eyes reflected sadness, I hope you know My eyes weep, Because you make me suffer like this My eyes get cloudy, As a big storm My brown eyes are tempted, To kiss the lips and leave you without breath Besémonos until the end of the world, I'll catch your hair and kiss you To leave you without breath stop a moment and follow it My heart beats for you, I love U You love me? No more sweet than your lips, Filled thousand I'll write more love letters and, And you read them without pain, please